How they met
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: Just a little classic anime childhood nostalgiaa one shotter. Shows How Naruto and Hinata first met. My first Naruto fic so please be gentle.


I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Viz Media and Shonen Jump do.

This is just a one-shot, this is how Naruto and Hinata met. If it relates to any stories I write later, I'll let you know.

The snow was drifting down in Konoha which was already covered in white. In the middle of town there was a big winter festival. Practically everybody was there. But off a distance near a lake there was a 5 yr old blond boy with whisker marks wearing a white shirt with the hidden leaf symbol on it and black pants pounding the daylights out of what seemed to be a bigger kid. About 15 feet away was a small 5 yr old brunette girl who had a set of beautiful lavender eyes and wore a beautiful purple silk Kimono was on her knees crying. "How Do You Like Being Picked On Jerk!" The blond boy shouted to the big kid. "I Don't Hear Ya Laughin' Now Ya Big Bully!". Next scene shows the kid getting out of the blond boy's grasp.

"I'll get you back for this Uzumaki!" As the Kid ran off. The blond boy stood there breathing heavily trough his nose. He noticed that his nose was bleeding from when the big kid got his shots in. He wondered whether he should go after the kid or not. Seeing the girl still crying, he decided to stay. He grabbed her ball which apparently the bigger kid took. "Don't cry Hinata, I chased him away." Said the boy sniffing, trying to stop the blood flow of his nose. The girl slowly raised her head to see the blond boy smiling. The boy then knelt to her level. "Hinata, that's your name right? Hinata Hyuuga?" The girl's tears began to dry as she nodded yes. The boy just smiled with his trademark goofy grin. "See, I even got your ball back." He said presenting the ball to her. She began to smile as she took the ball. However they both noticed right away that the ball had blood on it from the boy's nose bleed. Having an embarrassed look on his face, the boy grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Sorry about that, here, I'll get it off." He said.

As he was doing so, the girl spoke up " Wha…what is your name?" She said in a shy fashion. "Me? I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki". He helped the girl up. The two looked at each other for a minute, she was looking into his steel blue eyes, he was looking into her big beautiful lavender ones. Suddenly their stare was broken when a large hand grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar. "What the hell do you think You're doing here punk?" A man shouted as he ripped Naruto away from Hinata, throwing the boy to the ground. The man who had some buddies with him turned to see who the girl was.

"Lady Hinata!" He said. They all also noticed that she had tears on her face.They then turned enraged to Naruto. You Little Bastard! How dare you assault lady Hinata!" One of the men said. Suddenly all the men started to beat on the boy. He put his arms up to guard his head, however, it did not do much good as one of the men was stomping away at it. Hinata grabbed the pants of one the men. "Stop, he was helping me….." Hinata said. But the men did not take time to listen. Hinata's tears started up again as she was trying to stop the pummeling of her new friend. "Stop!" said a deep commanding voice. The men turned to see that Hiashi Hyuuga was coming up to them. " Lord Hiashi." One of the men said bowing. "Hinata…." Said Hiashi as he ran to pick her up. "You had me scared to death, you know you are not supposed to wander off." Hinata was not even listening to her father as she was trying to look through the men to see if Naruto is Ok. "What is going on here?" Hiashi demanded. "Lord, we saw this "Animal" attacking lady Hinata." One of the men said. Hinata was trying to tell everyone what happened but nobody was listening. Hiashi took a few steps forward to see the boy. "Naruto?…." Hiashi thought to himself. Hinata began to cry as she saw that Naruto had been completely battered. Despite his numerous injuries, Naruto brought himself to his feet. What shocked Hiashi was that a 5 yr old after having taken such a beating, did not shed a single tear. "Boy…." Hiashi started. Naruto looked up at him, still breathing heavy. "…go home." The boy simply turned around and walked away while Hinata watched. "Naruto…." Hinata thought to herself. "..please don't hate me."

Scene ends with Naruto walking off onto the road.

So what do you think? A tad cheesy I know but it's my first piece.


End file.
